¡He perdido mis modos!
by Silerius
Summary: Dante ha perdido sus modos:  Trickster, Sword Master, Royal Guard y Gunslinger, ahora debera recuperar los con la ayuda de un amigo que sufrira mucho al querer recomponer a Dante, una pequeña historia de 4 capitulos creada por mi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡He perdido mis modos!**

Prologo:

Era un noche cualquiera en Devil May Cry, bueno, excepto que yo estaba consolando a Nero despues de su peleita con Kyrie, aparentemente habian tenido una riña al no poder decidirse que nuevo nombre le pondrian a la orden de la espada, ¡vaya tonteria!, era sabado y queria irme a un bar o a un club de stripers, pero ahora estaba haciendola de niñera, el Crio se habia acabado casi toda mi cerveza y estaba tan borracho que empezaba a contarme estupideces acerca de cuanto odiaba a su novia en estos momentos...

- Y es por eso que ella es una zorra -Me dijo el Crio absolutamente borracho-

- Si, si como digas Crio -Le dije yo- ¿No es hora de que te vayas a dormir?

- ¡No me jodas Dante! -Me grito este agarrando la ultima lata de cerveza con su brazo derecho-

- Oh no Crio, esa es mia -Le dije para despues quitarle la cerveza y tomarmela de un sorbo-

- Ere un maldito Dante, hip, me las vas a pagar -Decia este mientras sacaba a Red QUeen de su espalda y se desmayaba rapidamente por los efectos del alcohol-

- Hay mierda, bueno, el suelo esta limpio haci que puede dormir en el -Dije para mi mismo llendo hacia la puerta, pero luego note que la lata de cerveza estaba brillando de color azul, le reste importancia y sali del local para un asunto mas importante, exacto, el club de stripers jejeje-

Luego del club de stripers y unas cuantas bebidas en el bar me decidi acostar, ya eran como las 5 de la mañana y todos los clubes estaban cerrados, llege a Devil May Cry pate al Crio a un lado de mi escritorio y me dormi apenas toque mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 4 pm. fui despertado por un grito, me levante y vi que era el Crio que me miraba con terror

- ¿Que pasa? -Le pregunte confundido-

- Da...¿Dante?, ¿eres tu?- Tartamudeo este-

- Claro que soy yo Crio, seguro la borrachera de ayer te movio el cerebro- Le dije bromeando un poco-

- Es que... ehm... ¡mirate en el espejo! -Me dijo este todo alterado, hice lo que el me pidio, me levante de i cama y me mire en el espejo para ver que...-

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! -Grite espantado, no podia ceer lo que me habia pasado, mi hermoso cabello plateado se habia vuelto negro, mis ojos azules se tornaron castaños y mi... bueno, una parte que tenemos los hombres, ¡se habia vuelto mas pequeña!, en ese entonces no sabia que me habia ocurrido, pero ahora se que yo habia... perdido mis modos.


	2. Trickster

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! -Grite espantado, no podia ceer lo que me habia pasado, mi hermoso cabello plateado se habia vuelto negro, mis ojos azules se tornaron castaños y mi... bueno, una parte que tenemos los hombres, ¡se habia vuelto mas pequeña!, en ese entonces no sabia que me habia ocurrido, pero ahora se que yo habia... perdido mis modos.

**¡He perdido mis modos!**

Capitulo 1:

¡Recuperando a Trickster!

-¡Dios mio que carajo te ha pasado Dante!

-¡Crees que si lo supiera estaria en panico!

-Wow, bajale a tu odio -Me dijo el Crio- Calmate y dime que crees que te haya causado eso

-Bueno, bebí 25 galones de cerveza, fume 35 paquetes de cigarrillos y me meti a nadar a una fosa séptica con las stripers

-Nada fuera de lo común al parecer

-¡Es lo que yo digo!

-Debe haber algo mas, piensa bien Dante

Comencé a pensar y en un momento recordé la lata de cerveza brillando y antes de eso, al Crio agarrando la lata de cerveza con su Devil Bringer, asi que lo mas logico era...

-¡Fuiste tu maldito hijo de p#! -grite-

-¿Yo?, pero si ni hice nada, me acabo de levantar

-Cuando cogiste ayer la cerveza con tu Devil Bringer, ¡esa cosa me hizo asi!

-Pe...pero yo

-¡Voy a patearte el trasero! -grite furioso, tome mi espada y el Crio saco la suya para defenderse, pero...-

-¡Dante!

Lady habia entrado a mi cuarto y me habia dado una patada en la cara que me devolvio a la cama y me revolvio un poco el cerebro, cuando deje de ver a 6 Ladys la vi a ella en un traje algo...peculiar

-¡Lady! alfin seguiste mi consejo y te uniste a Playboy -le dije-

-Otra patada-

-Eso explica el traje de conejita sexy -Dijo el crio algo avergonzado-

-¡YO no seguí ningún maldito consejo tuyo! ¡Tu viniste a mi casa y me pusiste esto hoy en la mañana, y tambien a Trish!

-Pero yo estube durmiendo hasta hace unos momentos, preguntale al Crio

-Cuando tiene razon tiene razon -Dijo-

-¿Que?

Si algo Lady sabia sobre Nero es que el nunca apoyaba a Dante aunque este lo amenazara de muerte, cosa que hizo tiempo atras -.-

-¿Pero quien pudo haberme echo esto? -pregunto Lady-

-No lo se, pero ese sujeto debe ser todo un bromista, un joker, Un Trickster -Dijo Dante quien solo abrio los ojos de par en par y dio un grito desgarrador-

-¡Que pasa! -pregunto Nero asustado por el grito de Dante-

-¡Trickster! -grito Dante- ¡TRICKSTER!

-¿Ahora que tiene este loco? -pregunto Lady mirando a Nero quien solo se sonrojo por ver el traje de Lady-

-No puede ser, cuando digo Trickster cambio mi estilo a este -Dijo Dante volviendose a ver en el espejo- ¡Sword Master! -Nada- ¡Royal Guard! -nada todavia- ¡Gunslinger! -absolutamente nada- Dios mio... ¡He perdido mis modos!

-¿Tus que? -pregunto Lady-

-Tengo varios modos o estilos que me abran las puertas a una gran variedad de habilidades -Dijo Dante- Trickster, como su nombre lo indica me permite hacer varios trucos, desde aparecer detrás de la gente sin que se den cuenta, hasta atacar a un enemigo a una velocidad increible, los demas, ya se daran una idea de ellos

-Entonces, significa que estas debil -Dijo Nero-

-Parece que si Crio -Dijo Dante sentandose en su cama aun no creyendo en lo que habia sucedido-

-Yo... lo siento Dante, yo no queria...

-¡Lo tengo! -Grito Dante- Crio, prestame a Yamato

Nero solo asintio y saco a Yamato de su Devil Bringer y se la arrojo a Dante quien la atrapo con su mano derecha, una vez en sus manos este grito ''¡Dark Slayer!'' y una pequeña luz violeta aparecio alrededor de Dante

-¡Si! aun puedo con esto -Dije yo con algo de alegria-

-Entonces, ¿ahora te quedaras con Yamato? -Pregunto el Crio-

-Pues...

Antes de poder terminar de decir algo, un gran torbellino rojo se hizo presente en mi cuarto, obviamente todos nos mareamos casi al punto de vomitar, cuando alfin paro pude notar que el Crio estaba tirado en el piso ¡Con un letrero en su cuello que decía soy un travestí arrepentido! Jajajaja, el traje de Lady estaba muy rasgado y no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, tan solo imaginar ese hermoso y gran par de... Tengo que ir al baño...

10 minutos después...

Oh si, ¿en que estaba?

Ehm, me parece que hablabas de Lady y su traje rasgado -Dijo Nero-

Oh si, gracias Crio, bueno, los tres nos reincorporamos preguntadonos que carajos habia pasado, y yo note una nota en el pecho de Lady, el Crio y yo empezamos a leerla y decia

_El maestro de los trucos ''Trickster''_

-Debe ser algún demonio, y no esta muy lejos al parecer -Dije mirando el brazo del crio que brillaba intensamente-

Los tres salimos afuera para encontrarnos con una copia idéntica a mi como soy ahora, la única excepción era que sus ojos eran azules y los mios eran castaños ahora.

-Muy bien, esto sera interesante -Dije yo acercandome AL IMPOSTOR-

Empece a correr lo mas rápido que pude con el modo Dark Slayer, trate de darle un corte en el pecho, pero este solo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, mientras trataba de cortarlo con Yamato mas se escabullía.

-¡Hey Crio ayudame aqui quieres! -le grite-

El Crio también empezó a dar cortes con su rara espada con manubrio de motocicleta junto conmigo, pero el tipo era demasiado rápido como para asestar un golpe, entonces el tipo este saltó lo mas alto que pudo y desaparecio de un instante a otro, no sabiamos donde estaba, miramos a todos lados y no lo encontrabamos.

Súbitamente el apareció atrás de nosotros mandando a volar al crio con una patada hacia unos botes de basura y a mi solo me tomo de cuello tratando de estrangularme, el me había quitado a Yamato e iba a disponerse a darme el golpe final, me preguntaba ''¿Este es el fin?'', ''¿Aquí acaba toda mi historia?'', en mi ultimo intento de liberarme tome a Rebellion de mi espalda sin que este se diera cuenta y alfin pude asestarle un gran corte en el pecho, el tipo solo dio unos pasos atras y sus brazos desaparecian, note eso y luego vi que mi espada brillaba intensamente de color rojo oscuro...

-¿Pero que mierda...-Me dije a mi mismo, parpadee dos veces y note que uno de mis ojos tenia mejor visión que el otro, mi ojo derecho tenia la misma potencia que el de un halcón multiplicado por 10, esa era habilidad de...-Trickster...

El tipo tomo a Yamato con su boca e intento asestarme un golpe con ella, mis brazos, ahora eran lo suficientemente rápidos para bloquear los cortes que me mandaba, poco a poco mis brazos se tornaron tan rápidos como los tenia antes de perder mis modos y se me hacía mas fácil bloquearlo, viendo esto, el sujeto salto hacia el techo de Devil May Cry y parecía que se disponia a irse, iba a perder a Trickster para siempre o eso pensaba, el Crio estaba justo detras de el y lo tomo con su brazo demoniaco, luego comenzo a golpearlo con el aura de Yamato activa mientras las cuchillas demoniacas se clavaban en su cuerpo, lo golpeaba en todas partes, al final le propino muchos golpes en la cara y un gancho a la quijada para finalizar mientras las cuchillas seguian incrustandose en Trickster, luego el aura desaparecio...

-Que bien Crio, pero ¿como pudiste invocar a Yamato sin la espada? -Era la duda que tenia en ese momento-

-Me quedo un poco de su energia, pero ya la agote por completo

Trickster se levanto y parecia que emprendia la retirada, pero por suerte el Crio siempre fue persistente

-¡Oh no!, ¡no lo harás! -Dijo el Crio estirando su raro brazo exprimiendo a Trickster al ultimo momento, como me alegra no haberlo matado cuando nos conocimos-

-¡Bien hecho Crio! -Dije con alegria-

-Je, ¿querias quedarte con toda la diversion? -Me dijo este-

-Claro que no Crio, sabes que me gusta compartir -Le dije- Por cierto, Quitate esa cascara de banana del cabello

El crio hizo lo que le dije algo asqueado por la cascara de banana mientras seguia exprimiendo a Trickster

-Oye Dante, que es esta cosa -Me pregunto-

-Al parecer es uno de mis modos, Trickster para ser precisos -Le dije-

-¿Y como lo absorveras devuelta?, tu no tienes un brazo como el mio -Dijo el Crio mientras me miraba-

-Tienes razon, pero aun asi puedo absorverlo -El Crio me miro confundido mientras yo solo extendí mi mano hacia Trickster-

-Apresurate Dante, sabes que el puede liberarse de mi brazo en cualquier momento

-No te preocupes Crío, el no tiene la fuerza de Sword Master para poder lograrlo -Yo aun seguía con mi mano extendida hacia Trickster mientras este se convertía en una pequeña esfera luminosa de color ambar y la tome, al momento de tocarla esta desapareció y una luz amarilla me envolvió, sabia que ya habia recuperado a Trickster ya que mi ojo izquierdo era igual de potente que el derecho y me sentia mas ligero que el mismo aire-

-¿Y bien?, ¿te sientes Dante denuevo?

-Je, es un comienzo crio

* * *

><p>Bueno eso hay lo dejo, no se quejen que no fue mucho porque Trickster es facil ¬¬, ya la demas accion viene en los siguientes :D pero ahora es momento de...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong>

**La siguiente secuencia puede ser muy ofensiva para unos..**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HYSTORY!**

En un pequeño club para batallas de rap en las calles malas de Brooklyn, estaba una gran audiencia de unas 170 personas todas Negras con ropas de rapero, y el anunciador se presento...

Nero: -Con un microfono- Bienvenidos a la primera edición de ¡EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HYSTORY!

Audiencia: SIIIIIIII!

Nero: Muy bien, muy bien, calmen su euforia, antes de comenzar todos ponganle el seguro a sus armas de fuego

Audiencia: -Mirando sus armas- ¿QUE?

Nero: Si lo se, estas mierdas tienen seguro, quien lo diría, tantos problemas con el FBI pudieron haberse evadido si hubiera sabido eso, ¡pero que importa! primero, ¡saluden todos a alguien que no necesita presentación! ¡Su Narrador! ¡Su Autor! ¡Y su D.J esta noche! ¡Silerius!

Audiencia: Siiiiiii!

Silerius: ¡Que tal Brooklyn! ¡estan listos listos para esto!

Nero: Jeje, bien dicho amigo, ahora ya lo conocen, nuestro actual campeón y personaje principal de este fic, el hijo de Sparda, el nuevo rey de los demonios...¡DANTE!

Dante se encontraba en el lado derecho del escenario sosteniendo un microfono con su mano derecha.

Nero: Y el retador de esta noche, tratara de vencer al actual campeón, denle un saludo a ¡B-Rabbit!

al lado izuierdo del escenario se encontraba...

Dante: ¿Bugs bunny?

B-Rabbit: Mi nombre M.C es B-Rabbit

Dante: Como digas viejo

Nero: ¡Silerius! ¡pon a andar esa porqueria! ¡Comiencen!

**B-Rabbit:**

**Oh, mira quien llego**

**Yo soy B-Rabbit perra **

**tu solo un maricón,**

**tu, vistiendo capa roja y zapatos de vaquero**

**ponte una peluca y te llevo a mi agujero.**

**Con dos chicas siempre andas, y no les haces nada**

**¿Eres invertido, marica o que huevada?.**

**siempre tan chulo con sus frases tan ****sarcásticas**

**siempre te masturbas con porno de ****asiáticas**

**Pelo blanco, espada y pistola por favor**

**Lo que te impacta ahora es que un conejo te gano**

al terminar B-Rabbit arroja el micrófono al suelo

Nero: ¡Wow! eso si es rapear, ahora es el turno Dante

Audiencia: ¡Vamos! ¡Repondele!

Dante:...

Audiencia: ¡Que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que! ¡que!

Dante: Yo

Nero: Parece que el campeon se ha uedado sin pala...

Dante: ¡YO!

**Dante:**

**¡Ja! a quien le dices marica tu conejo invertido**

**te la pasas besando hombres**

**tu cerebro esta podrido.**

**Soy un cazademonios con mucha habilidad**

**tu solo un conejo con homesexualidad.**

****los de vilage people empiezan a aclamarte****

**porque Te vistes de mujer para que empiecen a clavarte**

**Por eso tu alimento es una Zanahoria**

**la chupas la masticas**

**¿la amas o la odias? **

Audiencia: ¡Ohhh!

**Dante:**

**Una mas, una mas**

**Yo uso pantalones**

**y flojos los calzones**

**¡traigo mi escopeta pa' volarte los cojones!**

**¡BANG!**

y La sangre de B-Rabbit estaba en todo el escenario, sus entrañas estaban ahora en la cabeza de Nero y la mia

Nero: Bueno... ¡Dante gana!

Audiencia: Wooooooooooo!

Nero: No se pierdan otra edicion de ¡EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HYSTORY! y tu decidiras ¡quien se enfrentara a Dante! esperamos sus votos

Silerius: Eso es to.. eso es to... eso es todo zorras

Bueno cya


End file.
